<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贾尼】Proof That Tony Stark has A JARVIS/存在证明 by Andree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524918">【贾尼】Proof That Tony Stark has A JARVIS/存在证明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree'>Andree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cybernetics, M/M, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has 48 Hours In A Day, 贾尼贾无差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>十七岁的Tony Stark每天拥有48小时，24小时在现实世界，还有24小时在……做梦？——还是最狂野的那种。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>科幻设定方面的灵感来自于量子破碎、超体和阿西莫夫。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-0-</p>
<p>小女孩醒来的时候床边坐了一个小姐姐，有一头漂亮柔软的姜黄色头发，脸上点缀着着小雀斑。她身上笼着一层雾蒙蒙的光辉，就像月光为她披上的轻纱。</p>
<p>小女孩朝窗外看了一眼，可今晚是个阴天，月亮都没有出来。</p>
<p>“你是个牙仙吗？还是精灵？”小女孩眼珠一转，“可是妈妈说精灵有尖尖的耳朵，你没有。牙仙……牙仙倒是有很多种样子。”</p>
<p>发光的少女盘腿坐在纱帐上，撑着下巴的手举起来配合着鬼脸做了个扑击的动作，“你怎么不猜我是个鬼魂呢？”</p>
<p>小女孩稚嫩地假装成熟，“因为我相信科学！”</p>
<p>“你还相信牙仙和精灵？”少女有些憋不住笑，更忍不住想捏捏这个小可爱的脸。</p>
<p>“相信科学和相信童话并不冲突！”小女孩气呼呼地皱了皱鼻子。</p>
<p>少女轻轻拍了拍小女孩乌黑的发顶，“好啦，好啦，小可爱。我是个赠送睡前故事的牙仙，你喜欢睡前故事吗？”</p>
<p>“喜欢。”小女孩歪着头看她，“但是半夜讲的故事不应该叫睡前故事了吧？”</p>
<p>“你等会儿还会再睡着的，所以这就是个睡前故事。”少女从纱帐上滑下来，轻轻刮了下小女孩的鼻子，“那么，故事开始于……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-1-</p>
<p>十七岁的Tony Stark每天拥有48小时，24小时在现实世界，上课，做毕业设计，搞些稀奇古怪的小发明，在社团活动里跟小姐姐们调情，参加各种派对。还有24小时在……做梦——还是最狂野的那种？</p>
<p>他不确定，也不好形容。</p>
<p>十二点的钟声就像是有魔力，不是那种把灰姑娘的华丽礼服与南瓜马车变回原形的魔力，而是一瞬间让他去到另一个地方，甚至另一个世界，的魔力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>= =</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony第一次拥有多余的24小时是在他十七岁生日的那天。</p>
<p>他拜托他年满21岁的朋友们买了数不清的酒精饮料——多到商店老板以为他们是要拿去倒卖，在Stark先生与Stark太太从未入住过的某间豪宅里办了一场盛大而疯狂的生日派对。</p>
<p>他数不清自己喝了多少杯深水炸弹，也数不清自己上了多少次厕所，亲了多少个女孩儿——他肯定里面还有几个男孩儿。最后，他连自己有几根手指头都数不清了。</p>
<p>分针挪到12的前一格时，他晕头转向地把自己砸进了一床蓬松的被子里，有人在拉他，估计是想让他起来继续嗨。他推开那只手，用被酒精泡软了的嗓音吼道：“别他妈拉我，走开，玩你们的去！Rhodey，走开！”</p>
<p>然后下一瞬，世界就安静了。没人拽他，没人说话，灯光暗了下来，音乐也停了。轻微的白噪音点缀着这片静谧的空间，温暖，安静，黑暗，舒适，就像回到了最初的最初，孕育他的子宫里。他可以昼夜不分，睡到天昏地暗。</p>
<p>Tony醒来的时候，感觉自己把过去三年缺的觉都补上了，但这张床不是他的，不是Stark先生或者Stark太太的，甚至不属于那栋宅子里的任何一间屋子。当然，房间也不是。</p>
<p>昏暗的房间随着他眼睛的适应缓缓变亮。</p>
<p>房间出奇得大，是个一体式空间。Tony一眼望过去能看见书房、浴室、浴池、厨房、餐厅、客厅、健身房、衣帽间、阳台、车库、游泳池，一切应有尽有。</p>
<p>Tony猛地从床上坐了起来，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，再次确认了一下他所在的地方。除了看清那些把房间隔断的透明材料之外，他没再发现其他东西。</p>
<p>床头一根圆筒形的柱子朝他的方向试探性地拱了拱，在Tony注意到它的时候，它突然变形成了一个造型奇异的……机器人？</p>
<p>Tony不确定自己的判断是否准确，这机器人就像小孩子用球体、圆柱体和圆锥体随便摆出来的半身人形。也有可能是个艺术品，造型奇特而简单的雕塑——但是它的各个肢体间根本没有关节连接。</p>
<p>Tony伸手在它的头部和身体之间晃了晃，一点阻力都没有感受到。</p>
<p>太神奇了！</p>
<p>是磁力吗？还是什么更新奇的东西？</p>
<p>在Tony还在为此惊叹的时候，这个奇形机器人在静止良久之后终于有了第一个动作。它平滑的腹部划开了一道小窗，圆锥状手臂的前端突然分割为了三根手指，它用这三根手指从腹腔里取出了一个小杯子递给了Tony。</p>
<p>Tony接过杯子打量了一会儿，无色无味，还是温热的，应该只是一杯温水。他犹豫了一下，两口把水喝完了。</p>
<p>说实话，宿醉之后他的确有点渴。在他把空杯子递回去之后，奇形机器人又装满了一杯递回给他。这次的水回味有些微的甜。Tony把杯子递了回去。机器人又把它装满递了回来。Tony迟疑了下，把第三杯水也喝光了。第三杯的味道除了甜还有些咸。喝下去之后，Tony空荡荡的胃突然感觉到了一种熟悉的满足感。就像是刚吃完一顿热腾腾的感恩节大餐。</p>
<p>这次Tony把空杯子放到了床头柜上，机器人没有去回收它，只是呆呆地杵在那。说杵也不太准确。Tony弯下腰看了下这个机器人底部与地面悬空的距离，确定它没有依靠任何支撑物，他的手也没有感受到气流。但这个机器人就这么悬停在那里，保持着一定频率的轻微跳动。</p>
<p>就像一只吐着舌头，疯狂摇尾巴等着主人丢树枝的金毛。Tony的脑子里没来由地冒出了这个比喻。尽管这个机器人既没有舌头也没有尾巴，更没有金毛。</p>
<p>Tony跟这个机器人大眼瞪没眼了一会儿，“额……谢谢？”</p>
<p>在他说出谢谢的瞬间，这个被Tony想象成狗过的机器人就真的像狗一样扑进了他的怀里，圆球状的脑袋在他怀里东蹭西蹭，活像只撒欢的哈士奇。还是太久没见到主人了的那种。</p>
<p>“嘿，嘿！好了，好了……”Tony使劲儿揉了揉这个机器人，发现它的构成材料其实非常柔软，像一团鸭绒内芯的抱枕。</p>
<p>Tony握住小机器人那一对圆锥体双臂，试图在那一片空白的球体脑袋上找个可以盯的目标，“这儿是什么地方？你是谁？”</p>
<p>“HO——ME——”白色的球体表面上随着机器人稚嫩生涩的声音跳出了四个字母——HOME，家。</p>
<p>“DUM——E——”四个字母闪烁变换，小机器人用圆锥体圆钝的前端在自己脑袋上点了点，又重复了一遍，“DUM——E——”</p>
<p>“小呆子，这是你家？那你的主人呢？”Tony放开它，从床上翻下来，光着脚在周围打转。地面的触感也很舒服，明明看起来是光滑的木质地板，但是踩上去的触感却像是刚晒过的羊毛毯。</p>
<p>Dum-E又呆在了原地，双臂随着Tony的位置转动——也许它脑袋也在跟着转，但那个圆脑袋怎么转都是一样的，“你——的——”</p>
<p>“你——”</p>
<p>Tony已经绕到衣帽间去了，里面是清一色的家居服，摸起来像棉质的。</p>
<p>“我？我什么？”他又惊讶又惊喜，这地方就是个迷，又像个梦，但Tony无比确定自己是清醒。他刚才在脑子里把自己的半成品毕业设计从头到尾过了一遍，这么大的思考量，就算他刚才还在做梦，现在都该醒了。</p>
<p>“你——你——的——家——”小机器人的语言系统大概是有天生的缺陷，只能一个音节一个音节地挤出来。实在是太消磨Tony的耐性了。</p>
<p>但是Tony的不耐还没露头，房间里就响起了另一个声音：“它的意思是，这里就是您的家，Sir。”</p>
<p>——成熟、平稳，就像铣刀打磨加工过的金属平面的触感，冰凉、光滑得令人发颤。一句话被这个声音陈述得如同一条绷紧的直线，波澜静敛，毫无起伏。</p>
<p>“我的家？我的家可不是这样。”这声音就像是房子本身发出来的，Tony找不出声源在哪，只好在房子里继续打转，“我需要一个解释。”</p>
<p>房间里一片沉寂，除了自己的呼吸声，Tony听不到其他声音了。连那个小呆子也没有挤出任何一个音节。</p>
<p>“嘿！”Tony感觉自己像个被无视了的小屁孩儿正在争取关注，这让他更窝火了些，“House！”</p>
<p>“解释就是，没有解释，Sir。”那个声音又出现了，“我无法对您出现在这里的原因作出解释。”</p>
<p>这该死的不知道从哪里冒出来的声音实在太过平稳，又毫无个性，冷淡得让人抓狂。Tony想离开这该死的地方，但他转了这么久完全没找到门。</p>
<p>没有门？他自己造一个。Tony直接从餐厅里拖起一把椅子，走向客厅侧面的巨大落地窗。</p>
<p>这时候，那声音又冒了出来：“但这里的确就是您的家。”</p>
<p>不知怎么的，Tony就从这平淡的话里听出了那么点委屈的感觉。大概得益于他丰富的想象力吧。</p>
<p>“不可能。”Tony把椅子放在手边，站在落地窗旁瞥了一眼窗外的风景——是海滩，他这个位置与海面垂直距离不超过5米，问题不大。</p>
<p>“说实话。”</p>
<p>“我说的就是实话。”</p>
<p>“你或者你背后的那些人绑架我有什么企图？”Tony不再去寻找声源了——干脆当声源就是这个房子，他就这么放松地站着目视前方，“你们想要多少钱？还是Stark工业的武器？”</p>
<p>作为一个亿万富翁和军工业巨头的唯一继承人，Tony从小到大接受过太多应对天灾人祸的逃生应急训练。像这次这种没有攻击性而且不敢露面的，他确定自己应付起来一定易如反掌。</p>
<p>不过，他还有个想法。但是实在太过匪夷所思了。离奇到冒出这个想法的他自己都觉得难以置信。</p>
<p>“我没有任何企图。”这个声音说起否定句来有种格外令人信服的力量，“也不需要任何东西。”</p>
<p>“我无法给您解释，Sir。但您有权力做任何事，您也可以问任何我可以回答的问题。”</p>
<p>Tony的嘴角悄悄翘起一点弧度，像个嗅到噩梦味道的小恶魔，“第一个问题，我在什么时间？”</p>
<p>他的心跳略微加速，因为过于期待答案而感到时间被拉长了数倍。</p>
<p>“您在一段您已经不存在的时间里。”</p>
<p>“Yes——”Tony暗自欢呼了一声，又清了清嗓子，“怎么证明？”</p>
<p>“您自己已经有答案了，不是吗？”</p>
<p>“我的地理位置。别再说‘我的家’了。”</p>
<p>“一个由您开辟并固化的亚空间。”</p>
<p>“我也太棒了吧！”</p>
<p>“是的，关于这一点，您可以罕见地与多数人达成共识。”</p>
<p>“你是什么？”</p>
<p>“我是您的造物。”</p>
<p>“你不是人类？啊……你当然不是。House，那你存在多久了？”</p>
<p>“难以想象的久了。我不能具体地回答您。”</p>
<p>“那这个‘家’呢？”</p>
<p>“非常久。”声音停顿了下，“相信您已经意识到了，如果您想得到答案，或者探寻什么，您就得避开时间相关的问题。”</p>
<p>“Fine，fine。”Tony摆了摆手，将就自己搬到落地窗旁边的椅子坐了下来，“如果世界只有唯一的真理，那是什么？”</p>
<p>“这个问题的答案不具有客观性，每个回答者都会有各自的答案。”</p>
<p>“行吧……我猜，关于我的未来你也不能透露？”</p>
<p>“是的，我很高兴您找回您的判断力了。”</p>
<p>“我还能在这里待多久？”Tony用手戳了下“落地窗”——它应该是未固定的量子态屏障，是这个“家”的边界。他所看到的海滩是这个亚空间与空间的连接港口，而且，如果他猜得没错的话，这个港口是可移动的。</p>
<p>“15个小时24分钟51秒。”</p>
<p>Tony看了一眼现在的时刻，喃喃道：“只有24小时……我居然给睡过去了8个半小时。”</p>
<p>“House，时间到之后我会忘记这24小时吗？”</p>
<p>“不会。”</p>
<p>“那我能把这里的东西带回去吗？”</p>
<p>“不能。物质形态的存在都带有精准的时间坐标，会自然受到时间排斥。任何您执意通过特殊渠道带回去的东西都会在那个时空产生湮灭反应，时间相互抵消直到平衡。”声音停顿了下才补充道：“而时间产生的湮灭效应的威力是您无法想象的。”</p>
<p>“肯定比核聚变壮观多了。”</p>
<p>“不，那是您目前所处时代的科技无法观测到，却会永恒存在的影响。”</p>
<p>Tony沉默了一会儿，再说话时，那双棕色的眼睛里闪烁着仿佛狼看见猎物时的光，“那么，给我补补课吧，House。”</p>
<p>“我需要事先申明，Sir，您所能学习的知识必须受到严格的限制，否则由您而起的‘蝴蝶效应’会影响整个世界线。”</p>
<p>“所以我只能当个没脑子的游客，过来看看未来有多神奇，感叹感叹就回去了？”Tony摊开双手，一脸跟Maria端走他的芝士汉堡时一样的不满，“那我出现在这里有什么意义？”</p>
<p>“难道不是命运，不，科学选择我去改变世界的吗？”</p>
<p>“不。”无人知晓的冰冷金属表层之下淌过汹涌而滚烫的岩浆，“这是个错误。”</p>
<p>——是个我永远感激、永不后悔的美好错误。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-2-</p><p>Tony想尽了一切办法试图从那个声音那里多抠出些知识，就差把这地方掘地三尺挖出他的主机来了。</p><p>但最后的十几分钟，他消停了。</p><p>“House，有酒吗？”</p><p>“您还没达到可以饮酒的年龄，Sir，”Dum-E随着他的话音飘到Tony旁边，“我为您设计了一种饮料，全球特供，仅此一例。”</p><p>“喔，我猜我应该说我的荣幸。”Tony撇了下嘴，对玻璃杯里颜色比鸡尾酒还绚丽的液体有种……动物本能带来的怯意。</p><p>“应该是我的荣幸。”声音等了一会儿，Tony还是没喝，他又补上一句：“请。”</p><p>行吧，只要这东西几分钟里毒不死他，等他回去的时候它们就会被时空排斥弄出他的身体。Tony又嗅了嗅，没什么气味。但有时候闻不到气味才是最可怕的。</p><p>他又做了半秒的心理建设，才抿了一小口。就像是小时候第一次偷偷喝酒。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>Dum-E律动的幅度似乎大了些，像是期待着什么。</p><p>“还……还不错。”Tony也有些吃惊，他原本以为尝起来会像动画片里巫婆煮的汤。结果，结果只有淡淡的蔬果汁味。</p><p>环境里只剩下白噪音。</p><p>“颜色上还可以做些改进……”Tony顿了顿，“我是说，这个颜色看起来不像正经的儿童饮料。”</p><p>“放心，Sir，我不会向正经的儿童提供的。”</p><p>Tony笑了下，又安静下来慢慢把这杯接近半升的饮料喝完了。</p><p>“House？”</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>“我知道你不能向我透露未来，但是有没有可能，告诉我一些……模糊的，像是那些抱着水晶球装神弄鬼的灵媒说的那种话？”Tony问完了，却不想听到答案了。其实他不在乎House会或者不会告诉他的未来，反正他一定会把自己的未来活成他想要的模样。提前剧透只会破坏他的心情罢了。</p><p>白噪音挤满了偌大的空间，许久之后才被那个声音赶走，“您的运气不太好，但您会克服它的。”</p><p>Tony冒出一点带着笑意的鼻音，“谁说不是呢。”</p><p>透明材料上的数字安静而规律地跳动着，即将走向这一天的终点。</p><p>“House，还有什么想告诉我的吗？”</p><p>55——“我很想您。”</p><p>57——“非常。”</p><p>59——“非常想。”</p><p>光滑冰凉的金属面像是突然卷成了一根针，小心翼翼地扎了下某颗鲜活年轻的心脏。那个丁点儿大的伤口里渗出一星无比沉厚的酸楚，在Tony还没来得及品味时就被淹没在了汩汩的鲜血里。</p><p>“再见……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-3-</p><p>再次回到自己组织的生日派对时，Tony发现自己倒在一床被丢在地板上的被子里，试图拉他起来的不是Rhodey他们，而是几个他根本不太熟的喝得烂醉的同届生。</p><p>被子像是被啤酒泡过一样散发着一股发酵的味道，Tony被恶心得吐了下舌头，挣开那几个人的手迅速爬了起来。</p><p>他刚才是醉成什么样了才会想在这东西上睡觉？</p><p>“嘿，Tony，你还没醉？”</p><p>“Tony，我有个问题……”</p><p>“哥们儿，你是多少岁破处的？”</p><p>“你睡过多少……”</p><p>明明宿醉的头痛和困倦都已经在那多余的24小时里被消化掉了，但Tony还是觉得这些音乐、莫名其妙的问题、震动的地板、空气里的酒精味、杂乱斑斓的灯光吵得他头痛欲裂。</p><p>派对动物也有受不了派对的一天。</p><p>也许是那一点酸楚太过沉重，它没有被淹没，只是被他的血液稀释，冲淡了无数倍却还是让他舌尖都泛着苦涩。</p><p>Tony推开了所有挡住他的路的东西，酒箱子、门、灯架，甚至是一些他认识或者不认识的人，花了好几分钟才从这栋宅子里出来。</p><p>门轴的弹簧帮他把大门合上了。所有让他头痛的东西像是被装进了一个盒子里。现在他只需要把这个盒子丢远些。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨的街道很安静，尤其是在学校附近。路灯排着队张开它们暖黄色的怀抱。可惜Tony不是只飞蛾。</p><p>他十七了，今年就能从MIT毕业。说实话，今天之前，他没怎么想过以后的事。继续待在学校里？自己找个工作？投奔那个不爱搭理他的老爸？</p><p>他掏出钥匙，打开了他申请的单人工作间。这栋大楼还亮着不少灯，照亮着MIT的骄傲。</p><p>待在这些线圈、导线、发动机、电子部件和一些稀奇古怪的东西中间能让他很快冷静放松下来。他喜欢金属和机油的味道。所以，说起来，他还挺喜欢House的音色的。能让他联想起金属的冷光与触感。</p><p>Tony又开始捣鼓他的毕业设计，一个助“手”——智能机械臂。</p><p>这会是House吗？</p><p>机械臂又开始抽搐，马达肌带发出承受极限的“嗞呲”声。整个机械臂看起来像个不停地摇头晃脑的傻子。</p><p>Tony马上断了电，抽出工具开始拆这个刚组装了一半的机械臂，“老天，你也太笨了吧……”</p><p>那个圆脑袋的简单几何体机器人的傻样跳进了他的脑子，他恍然失笑：“是你啊，Dum-E，欢迎你。”</p><p>他很少想念什么，因为他觉得永远有更好的在之后等着他。但是这次也许不会了。</p><p> </p><p>Tony把十七岁的第一天都贡献给了毕业设计。</p><p>年轻人精力充沛地熬了个通宵，一整天只吃了一份披萨和两个芝士汉堡，还准备接着再熬一晚上。但他在程序自检的时候撑着下巴睡着了。</p><p>再醒过来的时候，他又躺在了昨天（或者该说前天？）醒来的那张床上。</p><p>他揉了下眼睛，低低地骂了声：“What the fuck……”</p><p>“House？House！”</p><p>休眠模式的Dum-E像是打了一个激灵，吸附在圆柱体身体上的圆脑袋和圆锥体手臂猛地弹了开。</p><p>熟悉的声音迅速回应了他，“At your Service，Sir。”</p><p>“怎么回事？”Tony又气愤又开心，搅在一起的情绪差点让这张漂亮脸蛋变形，“你不是说昨……前天是个错误，是个意外吗？你们这个时代这种错误天天发生？”</p><p>“我的失误，Sir。这个错误的连锁性可以严重到这种程度是我预料之外的，在有了新参数之后，新的运算结果显示您每隔24小时就会被错序的时间拉回这里，直到……”</p><p>“直到什么？”Tony有种不太好的预感。</p><p>“没什么，直到时空完全得到修正。”</p><p>“那大概是多久？”Tony没意识到自己的手已经攥紧了床单。</p><p>“876天。”</p><p>“Yes！”Tony一下从床上跳了起来，还蹦了几下，“876天！876天我都拥有48小时，你知道这意味着什么吗？”</p><p>“意味着什么？”声音一如往常，但Tony直觉地察觉到他似乎兴致不高。</p><p>这个幻觉一样的想法在Tony的脑子里转了两圈。他怎么会觉得House会有兴致这种情绪？</p><p>他撇开了那个想法，回答道：“我会改变世界，House，瞧着。我会的。”</p><p>“我完全相信您可以。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-4-</p><p>Tony Stark还是没能在十七岁的时候改变世界——他在为自己的毕业设计焦头烂额。他想创造的不仅是一个“助手”。他想要让机械能够思考，像人一样——因为他知道自己注定要创造出一个House，聪明得像人，不，比人更聪明的高智能造物。</p><p>他每天有24小时都待在标准答案旁边，却找不到哪怕只是瞄到一眼的办法。</p><p>懊恼的年轻人把衣裤随手脱在了地上，从“落地窗”一跃而下，一头扎进了蔚蓝的边际。</p><p>年轻人游出去很长一段距离才喘着气停了下来。他抹了把脸，把耷拉在眼睛上的头发捋了上去，目光远眺到远处平静的海平线。</p><p>“想冲浪吗，Sir？”</p><p>“Shoot！你怎么……你在哪？”Tony在水里转了一圈，周围没看到任何人或者仪器，但House的声音就像在他旁边。</p><p>“我可以在任何位置。”</p><p>好吧，他猜对了，亚空间的连接港口果然是可移动的。</p><p>Tony很快就把气喘匀了，“这么说，你能控制海浪？”</p><p>“是的，或者用更简单的方式，送您去一个适合冲浪的地方。”</p><p>“行吧。”Tony的脑子乍然闪过一线灵光，“House，你能让我飞起来吗？不是坐飞机那种，喷气飞行器背包或者超能力一样的那种飞行。你可以吗？”</p><p>“For you，Sir，anything。”</p><p>Tony突然觉得House的英伦口音赞爆了，就像小时候他家那个无所不能的老管家，操着一口优雅的伦敦音，慢条斯理地解决掉所有他制造的麻烦——所以他闯的祸几乎从不会被他老爹知道。</p><p>Tony头顶半米的空处忽然冒出来一个圆脑袋，把它的圆锥体手臂递向了他，“Sir，您有些准备工作要做。”</p><p>在此之前，Tony很难想象如此轻质的机器人能轻松把他从海里提出来。但当他湿哒哒地跟悬空半米才和他肩膀同高的Dum-E在落地窗前面面相觑时，他飞快地消化掉了这个事实，掉头进了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>“OK，House，我已经蓄势待发了。”换了一身新的家居服的Tony站在空旷的客厅中央，活动了下手脚。</p><p>“Sir，我需要您先闭上眼睛。”</p><p>朝夕相伴的这几个月里，Tony发现其实House的声音并非是直线般毫无情绪起伏。沉稳平静是他的特质，而那些小惊喜似的情绪就像复活节的彩蛋一样待人发现。这句话在Tony听来，有些难以言喻的温柔——让他想起小时候Maria蒙住他的眼睛带他去看他的圣诞礼物的样子。</p><p>“没问题。”</p><p>“……您是觉得我发现不了您在偷看吗？”</p><p>“好吧，好吧。”Tony把手捂在了眼睛上，“这样总行了吧？”</p><p>“我有个更方便的办法。”</p><p>整个屋子的灯光瞬间熄灭，连落地窗都变成了一道黑幕。Tony不适应地眨了眨眼，还以为自己瞎了。</p><p>这时候，有什么东西从他的背后包覆住了他。触感柔软，微凉。</p><p>“嘿，House。”</p><p>“Sir？”</p><p>不明物包裹住他的速度很快。</p><p>“这是个拥抱吗？”Tony调笑他。</p><p>但声音回答得很正经：“是的。”</p><p>Tony忽然有点笑不出来了。为了缓解尴尬，他活动了下手脚，没有感受到任何阻力，但他很清楚自己的体表上是有一层外附物的。</p><p>“准备取回您的视觉了，Sir。”</p><p>四周重归明亮，Tony仔细打量着自己，视觉告诉他，他只穿了一身家居服。触觉则叫嚣着异议。</p><p>“您是打算在那里站一整天吗？”</p><p>“你还没告诉我怎么操作。”Tony挑眉，露出一个揶揄的表情——他确定House绝对能看见。</p><p>“我的失误。您只需要从窗户跳出去就可以了。”</p><p>Tony走到落地窗边 ，朝下面探了探头——一座极具科技感的海湾城市在他脚下几英里的地方灯火通明地拥抱夜晚。</p><p>这是个很晴朗的夜晚，繁星一览无余。Tony坐过很多次飞机，但第一次感觉自己离天空这么近。近得仿佛星星都快钻进他的手心里了。</p><p>他张开双臂，笔直地向前倒下，失重感骤然攥紧他的心脏，汹涌而来的自由灌入他的肺腑。</p><p>附在他体表的不明物不是致密的，细小的风旋从缝隙里挤进去，流淌过年轻的躯体，剥离了他的汗水和疲惫。</p><p>城市里飞行器与悬浮轨道车交错纵横，像是原子核周围环绕的电子。</p><p>在靠近城市最高建筑的顶端前，Tony的坠势一滞。由不明物提供的动力拉着他绕建筑的表面画了一个又一个圈，最后贴着一辆急速行驶的悬浮轨道车冲上了高空。</p><p>他能感受到做出这些飞行动作时，体表不明物制造的加速度，那些从材料缝隙钻进来的细小气流也随之微妙地变化着。一切都那么令人愉悦。</p><p>Tony悬停在刚才开始下坠的位置，“Sir，准备好接过方向盘了吗？”</p><p>“当然！”他笑得咧出一口白牙，眼睛亮得快要装下半个天幕的星星。</p><p>“那么，预备——”声音里似乎有些笑意，他仿佛与Tony同样开心，“开始。”</p><p>如果这个城市的巡航无人机飞行高度足够，那么它们一定会捕捉到一个行为怪异的对象在城市上空东倒西歪地画圈。</p><p>但很快，这个不明物体就开始向地面俯冲。</p><p>某架巡航直升机被他掠过时的高压气流惊扰得跳了一下，但是摄像头搜寻了好几转都没找到违规行驶的目标。</p><p>载满观光客的悬浮轨道车上，一个四五岁的小男孩儿正盯着广告牌上的冰淇淋流口水。Tony经过时放慢了速度，朝他挥了挥手。</p><p>“他看不见您的，Sir。”</p><p>“啊，怪不得。”Tony加了个速，在两列轨道车相错的缝隙间超了个车，“这孩子失去了一个被激励的机会。”</p><p>Tony冲出了城市，高度不断地攀升，看上去丝毫没有停下来的打算。</p><p>“House，我们最高可以飞到哪？”</p><p>“任何高度，哪怕您想离开地球去看看都不是问题。问题在于氧气储量只够您消耗一个小时。”</p><p>Tony再次提高攀升的速度，“足够了。在需要回程的时候提醒我。”</p><p>“好的，玩得愉快，Sir。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-5-</p><p>Tony顺利地从MIT毕业了，顺便拿了个历史最优成绩。但说实话，他对自己的毕业设计不太满意——尽管十七岁能独立完成这样的设计已经足够轰动，连盖茨都给他打了个电话。好几家报社试图联系他，他挑了记者最漂亮的一家。</p><p>他已经完全习惯了一天48小时的感觉，并且在自己的研究生生活里把这个优势完全发挥了出来。他可以在提前完成导师布置的任务时还能参加无数个派对，追他看上的甜心，享受丰富的夜生活。顺便还能出国做个交流。</p><p>他的生活绝对算得上无忧无虑，所有的烦恼只来自于他对自己的研究进度的不满。</p><p>他照例在圣诞节早上和Howard、Maria的日程表擦了个肩。只有当人与人之间的亲密程度是跟圣诞节一起分享的时间呈反比的时候，他才更像他们唯一的儿子。</p><p>之前的24小时里，Tony跟House和Dum-E他们一起把屋子重新装饰了一遍，让科技感十足的房间变成了红绿相间的圣诞主题乡野小屋。他坐在缠满红绿彩灯的沙发上看了一会儿资料，分心跟House讨论该怎么办他的睡衣派对才能在他老爹回家的时候给他个“惊喜”。</p><p>他在零点之前睡着了，迷迷糊糊地察觉到自己被抱回了床上。但Dum-E似乎不该有这样宽阔的怀抱。</p><p>凌晨的一通电话，噩耗持着最锋利的刀在他睡眼惺忪的时候剖开了他的心脏。</p><p>他换好了衣服等着电话那边的人带他去停尸间。他看起来非常冷静，脊梁挺直，面无表情。</p><p>他只看了一眼就将白布盖了回去。Obadiah在旁边拍了拍他的肩，拉着他拥抱了一下。但他站得笔直，这个拥抱相当僵硬，Obadiah意识到他的抗拒，松开了他。</p><p>“我很抱歉，Tony，我很抱歉。”Obadiah的声音听起来很远，远到有些模糊不清，“你不该经历这些，孩子。回去吧，回去休息，我会处理好这些的。”</p><p>“不用。”Tony死死盯着白布下露出的一绺花白的长发，“我要呆在这里。”</p><p>明明昨天早上他才亲手把它别到Maria的耳后，冬日的阳光下它像是镀了层金。而现在它像是干涸的血管、枯死的水草，捆缚上他的心脏，要把它一起拉入深渊。</p><p>“我要呆在这里。”他又重复了一遍，低下头，最后一次将它别到Maria的耳后。</p><p>阴影下的亮光一闪而逝，浸得地板冰冷而湿润。</p><p> </p><p>零点。</p><p>Tony只是眨了眨干涩疲惫的眼睛，眼前的场景已经切换到了那个他熟悉的房间里。隔断的透明墙面亮着微弱的暖光，他保持着昨天离开时的睡姿，愣了一会儿才掀开被子走下床。</p><p>“House，给我酒。”他走向Dum-E，想直接撬开这个小家伙的肚子拿到他急需的酒精。但他的脚步不太稳，反应也比平时慢了很多，以至于让这个小家伙跟他玩起了躲猫猫。</p><p>“Dum-E，站在那！不许动！”Tony在扑空了好几次之后心头火起，加重的语气让小机器人立马原地立正，圆脑袋还往下缩了点。</p><p>即将得偿的Tony揉了揉Dum-E的脑袋，“乖孩子。”</p><p>他的手滞住了，因为什么东西擒住了他的手腕——是一只手，一只只有金属骨架，缠绕着充斥蓝色流体的脉络的手。</p><p>“Shit！”</p><p>肾上腺素和神经的刺激瞬间抵消了大部分酒精带来的负面效果。Tony像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳开，拉着毫无反应的Dum-E朝后退了一段距离，警惕地看向那个“入侵者”。</p><p>不明情况的Dum-E转了转它的脑袋，白色材料表面浮出一个巨大的问号。</p><p>“Sir，别紧张，是我。”</p><p>Tony摊开手，脸上的表情在一秒之内完成了从“你他妈是谁想干什么”到难以置信再到又气又笑的转变，“House？你有实体？那你干嘛不……算了，我不想知道。”</p><p>他转开脸，暂时没心情理他，但过度旺盛的好奇心却驱使着他的视线往House那边偏。</p><p>House是他见过的第一个穿衣服的机器人，不，他跟那些他在城市里见过的机器人完全不同。笔挺的西服遮住了他身上的大部分面积，但暴露在外的头部、脖颈和手都是骨架状的，蓝色的脉络如同层层叠叠织就的蛛网缠附其上。如果Tony有密集恐惧症，肯定没办法盯这么久。</p><p>“给，Sir。”House递给他一杯颜色奇异的饮料，右手细节分明地展现在他面前。</p><p>离得如此近时Tony才发现House并非只有骨架与蓝色脉络，在它们外面还有一层肉眼几乎不可见的未知材料。他接过玻璃杯，手指和House那层透明皮肤轻轻擦过。如同将水雾凝成雪花的过程放大了无数倍，被他触碰过的皮肤上绽开荧蓝色的霜花，房间都为此明亮了一瞬。</p><p>“这是什么？”Tony被这个反应吸引了注意力，完全没注意自己喝进去的饮料里没有一点酒精含量。</p><p>“用人类的生理结构类比的话，刚才那是我的‘皮肤’在将我的触觉转化为电信号传递到我的‘大脑’。”House抬起自己的手，放到Tony的面前。</p><p>Tony把喝完的杯子交给Dum-E，摩拳擦掌地靠近House递出来的一只手，就像是为拆卸一个无比精密的发动机做的准备动作。他试探性地摸了摸House的手心，亮起的一片蓝光像是一朵开在他掌心里的冰花，承载着海洋的蓝与金属的冰凉。</p><p>冰花转瞬即逝，房间再次昏暗下来。但马上Tony就用整个手贴上了House的手掌，闪耀的蓝光勾勒出一只手掌的形状，匀称、修长。</p><p>“如果遇上停电，你能当个紧急手电筒。” Tony做了个总结陈词，然后走到了落地窗前。</p><p>要是放在平时，Tony可能会好好把House的躯体分拆解析一遍，甚至几遍。但现在他只是站在落地窗前发呆。</p><p>落地窗外是北极的某座山峰，夜空晴朗到澄澈，极地的雪与夜是极致的白与黑。而这白与黑在那双曾明亮到惊艳的眼睛里翻搅成混沌的灰。</p><p>House静静地站在Tony旁边，肩并肩，同样的一言不发，沉寂肃穆。</p><p>没有人能够比机械更擅长忍耐了。所以先打破这种寂静的一定会是Tony。</p><p>“我没想过……我从没想过会有这么一天。”Tony在窗边坐下，双腿从窗沿伸了出去，凛冽的寒风刹那间灌满了他的裤管。</p><p>“House，你知道这一切。”Tony转过头看着House的金属头骨，那双眼睛似乎是用宝石打磨而成的，尽管属于一个非生命体，仍然拥有一种灵动剔透的美感，“你是怎么忍住不告诉我的？”</p><p>Tony没有等House回答。他从窗沿一跃而下，刀锋般冷冽的风刮得他眼睛都睁不开，刺骨的寒风撕开他的皮肉灌进他的骨头——他这么跳下高处无数次了，但这是第一次没有带着House，或者说没有穿着House控制的附在体表的不明物。</p><p>他感觉寒冷与狂风几乎要将他大卸八块，但在刀刃彻底落下前一个温暖的怀抱擒获了他。被不明物裹缚的熟悉感觉迅速挤开了彻骨的寒冷，反向的巨大加速度拉得他的内脏发疼，他睁开眼，看见那双宝石打磨的双眼，里面有太多他还无法理解的东西，多到他怀疑自己是不是眼花了——House很聪明，很人性化，很真实，但机械也有可能拥有这么复杂的感情吗？</p><p>尽管答案就在他眼前，但仍然令人难以置信。</p><p>“我很抱歉，Sir。”与极地的雪风比起来，House的声音要温暖太多了，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“我本来可以救他们的！”Tony和House靠得很近，如果他们都是人类，那么一定可以感受到彼此呼吸的温热，“我应该救他们的！”</p><p>“放开我！”Tony挣扎了一下，没能完全脱离这个怀抱。他又试了一遍，仍然不行。House抱着他就像个极度恐惧死亡的人抓着救命稻草。他又试了两次，挫败和冲突带来的火星彻底引爆了他积压的所有情绪。</p><p>“该死！”Tony一拳揍在House的脸上，闪耀的蓝光可以冒充一颗星星。</p><p>借着这股力道Tony终于离开了House的怀抱，他们的飞行轨迹像是突然被横刀劈开的枝节。Tony不清楚自己那一拳的力道有多大，他的力量经过体表不明物的加成足以洞穿三十厘米厚的合金层。</p><p>House有半秒钟无法控制动力系统，被Tony远远甩开了一段距离。但他可以另辟蹊径——控制Tony缓慢降速。</p><p>“放开，House，别让我再……”Tony看见自己在House的身躯上造成的可怕破坏，声音戛然而止。</p><p>从创口上漏出的蓝色流体在夜空中勾勒出House的飞行轨迹，金属材质的骨骼变形凹陷。如果那些蓝色流体是他的血液，那他流了多少血了？</p><p>Tony反手抓住他，“你……你这个蠢货，停下！回去，我们回去。”他敢肯定，他穿的这身不知道什么玩意儿绝对不止是飞行服那么简单——没有飞行服能把他的力量强化成一拳重伤一个未来科技机器人。</p><p>House带着他降落回亚空间里，Dum-E立马扑了上来，圆锥体前端露出一个小喷口，拼命地朝House身躯上的受损部位喷一种白色泡沫。Tony躲闪不及，被波及了半张脸，非常想拆开Dum-E的圆脑袋研究下它的脑回路。</p><p>这种白色泡沫消失得很快，在Tony把它们抹掉前就已经全部挥发掉了。House身躯上的创口随之被修复完好。</p><p>“Sir，那不是您的错。”House再次拥抱了Tony，他体表的透明材料其实并不冷硬，它是坚韧而温暖的，有着令人迷恋的触感。</p><p>“我明明可以救他们。”Tony别开脸，身躯僵硬着抗拒拥抱。</p><p>House明白，Tony从来不是在责怪他，他一直都是在自责。</p><p>“我知道，我知道。”House轻抚过Tony僵硬的后颈，“但这不怪您，这绝不是您的错。”</p><p>Tony喉头一哽，暗自翻了个白眼，感叹自己的造物怎么都这么粘人、喜欢拥抱，而且这拥抱还该死的……令人安心。挺直到僵硬的脊梁终于放松下来，他歪过头，刚好把脑袋搁在House的肩窝里。</p><p>这个躯体简直像是为他量身定制的。这是Tony睡着前的最后一个想法。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-6-</p><p>Tony退出了出国交流学习的项目，向MIT申请了休学，背着个包离开了Stark家空荡荡的宅子。他没用一分Howard和Maria的钱，靠着他以前的一点小积蓄跟沿路帮人修车和电器赚的零钱走过了大半个美国。他唯一从家里拿走的只有一个手提箱式的电脑。</p><p>他住过三平米大的黑旅店，喝过难以下咽的自酿啤酒，吃过街边最便宜的三明治，也看过凌晨四五点松林缝隙间的朝阳，走过晴朗月夜下无际平原上的洲际公路。</p><p>他得感谢Howard和Maria给了他这么出众的一张脸，在落魄到一周没洗头的时候还有漂亮妹子来勾搭他。</p><p>但他注定跟这个姑娘无缘。他飞快地在她侧脸留下一个吻，抓上自己的夹克朝后门的方向疾步离开。</p><p>尾巴果然跟了上来，Tony余光瞥了一眼那个二十出头岁的男人，年纪不大、肚子不小，而且非常不擅长跟踪。</p><p>在Tony的身影从后门消失之后，他急忙推开后门想要跟上去，结果刚推开门就正中一拳，顿时晕头转向地鼻血狂流。他还没来得及痛呼出声，肚子上就又挨了一拳，让他差点把难得丰盛的晚餐全给吐了出来。</p><p>Tony从他衣服的内袋里掏出他的钱包，看了一眼他的ID——Harold Joseph Hogan，“回去告诉Stan叔叔别再派人跟踪我了。”</p><p>他把钱包里仅有的几张面值不一的美元抽走了，加起来可能还没有20美元，他夹着它们在Harold面前晃了晃，“先借你的，回去让Stan叔叔给你吧。”</p><p>“我……我不为Stan先生工作。”Harold痛苦地呻吟了一声，靠着墙甩了甩脑袋，掏出张手帕捂住了流血的鼻子，“Stark先生，我是Stark工业交通运输部的司机，之前在办公部外面的广场上见过你。”</p><p>“我得说，刚才那一击很漂亮，要是不打在我脸上的话就更棒了。”Harold靠墙站稳了之后把鞋脱了下来，“By the way，你可以叫我Happy，Stark先生。”</p><p>Tony保持着怀疑态度，双手环胸站在离他五步远的地方。</p><p>Happy从鞋垫下抠出来两张20美元，一张10美元，可能是这个刚工作没多久的单身汉身上仅有的现金了，“我看新闻你离家出走了，你可能比我需要这个。”</p><p>“放在那吧。”Tony指了指旁边那个运转得发颤的空调外机箱。</p><p>Happy动作有点局促地将纸币展平了放在上面，又退开了一步。</p><p>“别误会，哥们儿，我只是不习惯别人递东西给我。”Tony抓起那几张带着异味的纸币塞进了夹克内袋里，指了指自己的鼻子，“你最好去看看医生。”</p><p>“好的。”Happy答应了一声，看着Tony转身消失在巷子的拐角处才放开声痛哼了起来。</p><p> </p><p>拜今天那位老兄所赐，Tony失去了一场艳遇，但是可以在一家还算舒适的汽车旅馆里住上一晚。</p><p>最近他的项目又有点卡壳，这间旅馆的环境正好可以让他整理整理思路。他把这段时间的手稿和笔记都摊在床上，又找了张纸打只有他能看懂的鬼画符草稿。</p><p>计算的漏洞随着时间的流逝逐渐被他逆推回最初的起点，他总觉得哪里不太对劲，只好去翻自己的笔记本求证。然而他翻到了至少十多页的空白，而且紧接着空白的部分笔迹也有褪色的痕迹。</p><p>Tony瞪大了眼睛，努力地在脑子里寻找自己刚开始拥有一天48小时的时候的记忆。</p><p>“物质形态的存在都带有精准的时间坐标，会自然受到时间排斥。任何您执意通过特殊渠道带回去的东西都会在那个时空产生湮灭反应，时间相互抵消直到平衡。”</p><p>他只记得这句话了，除此之外，他完全想不起来一点发生在那边的一半时间里的事，他甚至不记得这种一天48小时的日子是从什么时候开始的了。</p><p>三根指针在下一秒一齐指向了12。</p><p> </p><p>“您又在熬夜，十八岁还没有停止发育，您这样会错过最后的生长期。”House看向上一秒还睡着，这一秒就完全清醒了的Tony，用充满科技感的声音说着老妈子的话。</p><p>“你瞒着我什么？”Tony在生气的时候眼睛会瞪大，眼角还会湿漉漉的，会让人联想到某种可爱的小动物而忽视了其中包含的威胁性，“为什么我会丢失之前的记忆？我回去默写下的笔记为什么会消失？”</p><p>他的拳头攥得太紧，青筋都鼓出被晒成麦色的皮肤。</p><p>House像个害怕了的孩子一样试图后退逃避，但Tony抓住了他的手腕，迸发的蓝光映亮他焦糖色的虹膜，而另一双宝石质的眼睛仿佛泛着泪光。</p><p>“你一直在瞒着我什么？”</p><p>House沉默了很久，天知道这个超级智能的大脑里涌过什么量级的数据，也许整个地球都被他运算了一遍。</p><p>“我错误估计了时间湮灭效应的影响范围和程度。哪怕是记忆与知识也是会被它影响的，只是它们的湮灭反应远比物质的时间湮灭反应要慢得多。”House歪了歪头，这个动作让他这个大高个显得有些委屈，“反应结束的时候，宇宙里所有关于这段时间存在过的证明都会消失。您从未来过这里，我从未再见过您。”</p><p>Tony抓住他的手缓缓松开了，高大的人形机器人孤零零地伫立在那里，从金属骨架里透出一股子沮丧与无助来。</p><p>Tony叹了口气，“嘿，House。”</p><p>他伸出手，轻轻摩挲了下他的头顶，又顺着曲线和重力的指引抚过他的额头、鼻梁、下巴，蓝光随之一路蔓延，勾勒出一条雕塑般的面部曲线。</p><p>他收回手，指尖点了点自己的心口，“没关系，宇宙没有证明，但这里会有的。”</p><p>机器人又开始克制不住自己想要拥抱他的冲动，而他已经不止一次吐槽过自己过分粘人以及过分喜欢拥抱的问题。他还是把冲动付诸了行动。</p><p>他想，去他的。就是这个人曾告诉他，人类是一种喜欢口是心非的复杂生物。</p><p>Tony拍了拍House的背，无师自通地学会了如何安抚一个恐怕有好几百岁大的孩子。他埋在这个孩子柔软的肩窝里闷闷地笑了两声，“我们去外面逛逛吧。这次多带点氧气储备，我想去地球外面看看。”</p><p>“如您所愿，Sir。”</p><p>“对了，我刚才就想问你来着。你的外壳应该不只这层透明材料的吧？”</p><p>“仿生纳米皮肤层已经完全老化脱落了。”</p><p>“你就不知道换新的吗？”</p><p>“我不想换。这是您亲手制造的身体。”</p><p>Tony浅浅地叹了口气，“一般人看到这么一具金属骨架肯定得被吓得半死。”</p><p>“这也是为什么我没有一开始就让您与我的实体接触。不过，事实证明了您不是一般人。”</p><p>“我当然不是。还有，我为什么叫你House？我怎么会给你取这么个名字？”</p><p>“您给我取的名字是JARVIS，Just A Rather Very Intelligent System。您在第二次来这里时问过我，后来这段记忆应该是消失了。”</p><p>“你可不只是个非常聪明的系统那么简单。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖，事实上您已经告诉过我了。您是以照顾您长大的老管家的名字为我命名的，您小时候觉得他是个无所不能的帮手，可以解决所有您捅出来的篓子。”</p><p>“我真不喜欢这种被你摸透了的感觉。比你太喜欢拥抱了这一点更不喜欢。”</p><p>“您只是嘴硬罢了，Sir。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>房间里安静了一小会儿。</p><p>“JARVIS？”</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>“下次我再忘了你的名字记得提醒我。”</p><p>“一定会的。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-7-</p><p>快20岁的时候，Tony回到了Stark家的老宅。他仍然是个及时行乐的派对爱好者、花花公子和绝顶天才，也成为了一个慈善人士。他还是能在充满机油与金属味道的工作间里寻找到内心的平静，也能再次面对只剩下他一个人的Stark家。</p><p>在此之前，Stark家早已辞职回家养老的老管家Jarvis在伊斯坦布尔找到了他，摘下他颇具英伦风格的帽子问他旁边的位置有人吗。</p><p>老人的金发早已雪白，身姿却依旧挺拔，一身典雅的西装三件套和这艘脏兮兮的游船格格不入。</p><p>Tony笑了笑，示意他随意。</p><p>老人静静地坐在他旁边欣赏着这座沉浸在夜色与华灯间的海滨城市，游程近半都未发一言。</p><p>Tony一边思考着这些人怎么都这么有耐心，一边开口问Jarvis来这里的目的。</p><p>“老了，想再故地重游一回。没想到遇见了你，小少爷。”Jarvis从善如流地回答道。</p><p>“那可真是太巧了。”</p><p>“世界上很少有真正的巧合，Antony。我能遇见你，是因为Howard与Maria。因为他们所期盼的你，远比你自知的更多。”</p><p>游船在海湾游荡过一圈，最终归港。</p><p>Jarvis与Tony聊了半个游程，在港口向他挥帽道别。至于他们聊了什么，只有他们和那艘破破烂烂的游船知道。</p><p>也是从那一天起，Tony的方向不再是远离家，而是朝向家。</p><p> </p><p>Tony回到家的第一天，也是876天的最后一天。他为剩下的最后24小时感到有些忐忑不安，他甚至开始担心经过这段时间的相处，JARVIS和Dum-E还能否习惯没有他的日子——他忘记了在此之前他们已经经历过极度漫长的没有他的日子。</p><p>三根指针一同跳向了始与终。Tony的另外24小时开始计时。</p><p>JARVIS没有像往常一样在这个交接的节点上等候他。他的躯体一动不动，像个程序故障的普通机器人。</p><p>“JARVIS？”</p><p>JARVIS似乎是刚刚启动，刚开始的动作还不太顺畅，“Sir，出现了突发事件，我需要您立刻跟我离开。”</p><p>他话音刚落，Dum-E就在Tony的背后拍了一下，熟悉的外附物将他包裹了进去，随即他就被JARVIS拉着飞速穿过了只剩下一半的落地窗。</p><p>匆忙之下，Tony只来得及再瞥一眼这个自己住了两年多的家。落地窗的边缘裂开蛛网状的纹路，他不太确定量子态屏障为什么会出现裂纹，但这些异常让他感觉很不妙。</p><p>落地窗外是一个陌生城市的边缘。这些年JARVIS从来没让亚空间的移动港口靠近过这里。</p><p>Tony回头望了一眼，确定Dum-E跟在他们后面才开始仔细观察这座巨大的金属城市。</p><p>这是座没有居民的城市，以中间那座直耸入云的建筑为圆心朝外扩散展开，莹白色的供能线路将这座金属城市勾勒出极致的科技美感。</p><p>Tony为这座巨大的无人城市所震撼，但下一刻，他眼前的场景如同脱帧般地闪烁了起来，这座巨型城市正在绕着圆心的建筑旋转。但他不明白为什么他看见的画面是闪烁的，如同正在看一部掉帧严重的动画片。</p><p>这次JARVIS闪到了他的眼前，随即他发现自己被套进了某种密封的隔离服里，他的视野受到了目视镜镜框的限制，城市运转的嗡鸣声也被阻隔了大半。但他眼前的画面重新变得流畅了起来。</p><p>“怎么回事？JARVIS，这里发生了什么？”Tony费力地抓住JARVIS，透明皮肤上闪亮的蓝光在城市运转时连成一片的白光下如同萤火虫与月亮的对比。</p><p>又被套了一层隔离服的Tony一下没掌握好飞行的方向，两人陡然偏入了一座塔型金属建筑的旋转轨迹。及时反应过来的JARVIS立刻调整了他们的飞行动力，堪堪避过这次足以让Tony内脏出血的撞击。</p><p>但一片支棱出来的金属角还是擦到了JARVIS的肩膀，切开了他透明的外层，带起一道蓝色流体划出的弧线。切口上仿佛绽开了一朵颜色浅淡的霜花，一闪而逝。</p><p>Tony的心脏像是忽然被一双温热的手拢住了。它因为这陌生的触感惊恐地狂跳了一下，却发现那双手只是不带恶意地、怯怯地试探着，在意识到它的惊恐时惶然松开了。</p><p>皮肤割裂的痛都只是亮起如此微弱的光，那他触碰JARVIS时那些如同霓虹灯一样闪耀的光芒对于他来说该是什么样的感受？</p><p>他的心突然软得一塌糊涂。</p><p>“Sir，我会给您解释的，但现在我们得赶到中心塔那去。我们快没有时间了。”</p><p>“好，我们走！”</p><p>在飞往中心塔的途中，Tony终于有空分心观察了一下身上的隔离服。目视镜的右边有一条显示着数字的光带，正在以恒定的速度缩短着。如果他没猜错，这是这套隔离服的能源。</p><p>但究竟是什么样的装置才能让隔离服的能耗如此之大？Tony对这个时代的能源技术有清楚地认知，他曾经跟JARVIS以第一宇宙速度离开过地球大气层，这期间长达数个小时的飞行都从未让JARVIS紧张过能源供应不足的问题。</p><p>如此大功率的消耗仅仅用来隔离什么东西的影响，Tony忽然觉得自己的想象力还是不够开拓。</p><p>JARVIS带着Tony通过中心塔塔身上的唯一一个入口，降落在了塔中部的一个圆形广场上。</p><p>圆形广场上满是莹白色的供能线路，从塔的底部经过圆形广场的边缘在其中央汇聚。那上边停着一个像是月球登陆舱的东西。</p><p>Tony的隔离服显示电量剩余不到一半。</p><p>“我犯下了一个难以弥补的错误，Sir。”JARVIS松开了一直抓着Tony的手，他甚至不敢看他，“时间不只是第四维度，它是宇宙中所有物质与能量的证明，是绝对的公平，不容触犯的法则。它是我们无论如何都不该干扰的存在。”</p><p>“时间根本无法被预料或是控制。我打破了时间的平衡性，时间湮灭反应一旦开始就会持续下去，直到时间彻底崩溃。而失去了时间，宇宙中的一切也将不复存在。”</p><p>“这876天里，整个宇宙的高级生命都在合力建造一个避难所，可以让其中的物质与能量免受时间崩溃的影响。避难所建立于一段足够长的环形时间之上，独立于即将崩溃的时间，足以负荷所有生命体产生的时间压力。唯一的问题是避难所需要在原时间上启动，切断原时间与环形时间的连接，避免湮灭蔓延波及到避难所。”</p><p>“所以你就是那个要在原时间上启动避难所的人？”Tony的语气极度压抑。过于复杂的情绪在他的胸腔里天翻地覆，以至于他不知道该让那一种冲出来。</p><p>“我是造成这一切的罪魁祸首，能够对此做上一些弥补是我的荣幸。”JARVIS走到中央的舱体旁，“您不属于这段即将崩溃的时间，这个会送您回去。这段记忆很快就会消失，不会对您和您的时间造成任何影响。”</p><p>Tony想揪住JARVIS的衣领，但隔离服给他的行动带来了极大的不便，他只攥到了JARVIS衣领的一角，JARVIS只要轻轻一动就能挣脱。但他根本没有挣开的想法。</p><p>一朵绚烂的海色冰花绽放在他的咽喉上，勾勒出一条极度脆弱的弧度。</p><p>“你这个蠢货，傻子！时间湮灭反应的源头就是我，对不对？”</p><p>“……是的。”JARVIS艰难地回答道。</p><p>“你为什么……”Tony的提问戛然而止，因为他知道原因。</p><p>他怎么会不知道呢？一切都已经摊开剖明摆在他眼前了。就像那些在他的触碰下迸发的闪耀蓝光一样。</p><p>JARVIS爱他。</p><p>他该如何去责怪他为了爱毁了整个宇宙的时间呢？</p><p>他只能想，如果他能够一直陪着JARVIS，是不是这一切就不会发生了呢？</p><p>目视镜右边的能源显示开始闪烁红光，隔离服的能源已经不足10%。JARVIS夺取了Tony外附物的行动权限，将他送进了舱体内。</p><p>JARVIS从外面封闭了舱体，重新获得行动权限的Tony立刻扑了过来，在试过舱门上的所有按键与把手之后，只能扒在狭窄的视窗上瞪着JARVIS。</p><p>“你这个混蛋！JARVIS！给我打开！我要泡烂你的主板，把你的源程序修改成智障！”</p><p>“Sir，这一切还有补救的办法。”那双宝石质地的眼睛黯淡无光。</p><p>JARVIS平静地望着他，平静得不像是一个即将赴死的存在。事实上，他面对的的确不是死亡，他面对的是不死不生，失去时间，在宇宙中不复存在。</p><p>他拍了拍Dum-E的圆脑袋。小呆子第一次无需任何提示地明白了JARVIS的意图，它朝Tony挥了挥手，在下一瞬凭空消失了。</p><p>“在记录中，我将会于三天后诞生。但您只要不将我创造出来，我就不会有机会打破时间，宇宙的时间也就不会因此崩溃。”</p><p>“别创造我——这是最好的，挽救一切的办法。”</p><p>能源警报在Tony的目视镜上打出了一个横跨视野的3，JARVIS知道，他必须要送他离开了。只需要几个月，Tony所有关于未来的记忆和痕迹都会消失，宇宙里就再也不会有他存在过的证明。</p><p>JARVIS同时启动了避难所和送Tony离开的程序，倒计时开始。</p><p>“对了，Sir，我还欠您一个主观的答案。”</p><p>“如果世界只有唯一的真理，那会是您。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-8-</p><p>Tony Stark永远不会向注定的命运屈服。</p><p>三天后，JARVIS仍然被创造了出来。Tony相信自己能够改变未来，他会阻止JARVIS成为那个摧毁了时间的JARVIS。</p><p>但他无法悖逆时间，四个月之后，时间湮灭反应静悄悄地摧毁了Tony去过未来的一切痕迹。Tony的一天从来都只有24小时，JARVIS只是个刚刚被创造出来只会回答一些简单问题的电子管家。</p><p>二十二年后，Tony Stark成为了钢铁侠，而JARVIS是他坚实的后盾。</p><p>五年后，JARVIS不再是Tony的管家，而是他的伴侣。</p><p>十三年后，钢铁侠退休，Tony Stark带着他的机器人伴侣开始了养老生活。</p><p>四年后，最伟大的超级英雄之一，Tony Stark死于一场实验事故，享年六十四岁。</p><p>一百九十七年后，时间干涉科技被研发，但由于其不可控性与波及范围巨大的毁灭性，由银河系联邦与复仇者联盟共同商定予以永久性封存。同年，复仇者联盟常任顾问，编号000003-A的高层人员使用S级权限获取了时间干涉科技的相关资料。</p><p>时间破碎开始。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-9-</p><p>“你不觉得这个故事不适合讲给小孩子听吗？”抱着枕头靠坐在床头的小女孩噘了噘嘴。</p><p>少女跪坐在她面前，安抚地摸了摸她的额头，“放心，睡一觉你就会忘记它的。等再想起来的时候你已经是个相当成熟的成年人了。”</p><p>“所以你也不是个牙仙。”小女孩有些不满，“那你是什么？”</p><p>“小可爱，你不会明白的。”少女点了点她的鼻子。</p><p>小女孩不服气，“你不告诉我怎么知道我不明白？爸爸就是不问，所以在我六岁半的时候才知道我看完了一整本基础生物学。”</p><p>她摊开自己萝卜一样的小胖手，学着大人的模样做出一副无奈的样子，“而我那时候已经在看生物化学了。”</p><p>少女不为所动，一副毫不惊讶的模样。</p><p>“姐姐你告诉我吧。”小女孩试图抓住少女的衣摆撒娇，却没想到抓了个空，手直接从少女的身体上穿过，“你不是说反正我睡一觉就会忘的吗？”</p><p>“我是个‘修理工’，而我给你讲的故事就是一个需要我去‘修理’好的错误。”少女默认了小女孩的观点，开始用她能理解的方式告诉她自己的目的，“之前我一直以为突破点在两位主人公身上，但模拟了无数次之后，我得到的结果都是无法修正。”</p><p>“JARVIS永远忍不住再见Tony一面。Tony永远忍不住创造JARVIS。”少女揉了揉太阳穴，一想起这个问题她就反射性地头疼，“他们俩就像是被什么超级强力胶给粘在了一起，不可避免地走向那个错误的悲剧结局。”</p><p>“那你怎么知道他们的结局不应该就是这样呢？”小女孩对少女那种无论如何也要改变这个故事结局的意图表示不解。</p><p>“因为世界还是好好的，因为我们检测到了这个故事里的‘修正痕迹’。这意味着我们一定影响了这个故事，而这种影响避免了时间崩溃，宇宙完整而美好。”</p><p>“那你找到修正的方法了吗？”</p><p>“找到了。”</p><p>小女孩眼睛一亮，“是什么？”</p><p>“是你。”少女目光温柔地看向她，“我的小天才，别轻易动摇，听从你的直觉，你的心。”</p><p>小女孩不明白她的意思，但少女的手指轻轻点在她的额头上，顿时让她困得没办法继续思考了。她缩回了被子里，眼睫沉沉落下。</p><p>少女帮她把被子掖好，身影烟雾般地消散了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-0-</p><p>“Bruce，你怎么看起来比我还紧张？”Tony从后面拍了拍Banner，越过他的肩看着他面前滚动的检视画面。</p><p>也许是因为Hulk的存在，Banner仍然保持着中年人的模样，而Tony没能抵抗时间的侵蚀。曾经叱咤风云，拯救过地球、银河系乃至宇宙的钢铁侠如今已是个头发花白的老人。</p><p>穿着和Tony同款的短袖T恤套长袖衫的JARVIS端着几杯健康饮料走了过来，“说实话，在这种情况下不感到紧张才是不正常的。”</p><p>“噢，谢谢夸奖。”Tony很自然地亲了下JARVIS的下巴，从他手上的银盘里拎走了两杯颜色诡异的饮料。</p><p>他递了一杯给Banner，“来，感受一下我每天受的折磨。”</p><p>机器人的外表有着极高的仿真度，足以以假乱真。凑近了还能发现他眼角的皱纹和因为天气干燥而皴开的皮肤，但那双过于耀眼的宝石眼睛实在太过夺目，为这个雕塑一般的躯体添上了一份异类的美感。</p><p>一般人送给爱人的宝石都嵌在首饰上，而Tony Stark用宝石为他的JARVIS做了一双眼睛。</p><p>这双眼睛始终追随着Tony的身影。</p><p>Tony咽下一口味道极度怪异的饮料，扭头对JARVIS抱怨：“J，你真的，真的，非常需要对这个味道进行改进。”</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>Tony走到正在检查仪器的赵海伦博士旁边，“Helen，你的脸色不大好。”</p><p>“昨晚做了个很奇怪的梦。”赵海伦博士推了推自己的老花镜，手指飞快地在数控板上做着调整，“梦见了我的小时候。”</p><p>“人老了就是会喜欢怀旧。”Tony露出一个“我懂”的表情。</p><p>“我就是老了也不会像你一样这么疯狂。”赵海伦赏给他一个白眼，“你就不为JARVIS考虑一下吗？”</p><p>这个宇宙离开了谁都会照常运转，谁都不是不可或缺的。但Tony对于JARVIS来说不一样。</p><p>“我就是在为JARVIS考虑。”Tony回头看了一眼半跪在地上检查实验仪器的JARVIS，早上的阳光和阴影为他切割出棱角分明的黄金比例，那双焦糖色的眼眸里满是柔软与骄傲，“人类的一生太短了。我不想他看着我慢慢老死。”</p><p>“基因改造科技起码可以让你健康地活到150岁，这不够吗？”赵海伦把落到眼前的头发别到耳后，压低了声音尽量不让JARVIS捕捉到，“等你活到150岁，也许还会出现更先进的延长生命的医疗技术。”</p><p>Banner也走到Tony旁边，推了推自己的眼镜，“这项技术实在存在太多争议了，Tony，你要把风险性也考虑进去。直到现在你和Helen都还对核心的神经电信号交互技术有分歧。”</p><p>赵海伦抱着自己的操控板做出了一个“听听这个人说得多有道理吧”的表情。</p><p>JARVIS端着卖相和行情很不好的健康饮料走到三人旁边，“赵博士，您看起来有些疲惫，这个可以帮到您。”</p><p>赵海伦微笑着端过来一杯，面不改色地喝了下去。</p><p>对饮料味道深有体会的两个男人心里默默地向这位强大的女性竖起了大拇指。</p><p>“好了，别推销你的饮料了。”Tony及时在JARVIS要再次荼毒Banner的味觉之前拉住了他，“跟我去做准备吧。”</p><p>所谓的准备就是佩戴神经信号传感模组，为了避免神经信号捕捉缺失，传感模组需要覆盖Tony的全脑，也就是说他得把头发全部剃掉。</p><p>年过六十的Tony第一次体会到秃头的感觉，发亮的头皮能够清晰地感受到空气里微小的气流。他关掉了展示着自己光头模样的全息投影，咬了咬牙，“绝对不能有更多人看到我这个发型。”</p><p>JARVIS帮他把传感模组戴好，根据贴合情况又做了些调整，“不会有其他人看见的。”</p><p>的确，如果Tony的意识上传成功，那么他会同时载入一具按照他年轻时的模样制作的机械实体中。没人会再看见Tony光头的样子。</p><p>Tony本以为JARVIS会说出像是“不然您可就晚节不保了”之类的话来，但JARVIS似乎丧失了讽刺他的兴致。</p><p>“J，你过来。”</p><p>JARVIS顺从地站到了Tony的对面，低下头望进那双令人沉溺的焦糖色眼睛里。</p><p>“相信我，好吗？”老人的声音略微发哑，像是低吟的大提琴，又温柔又诗意，“我不会丢下你一个人的。”</p><p>“当然，您是我唯一的信仰。”</p><p> </p><p>人类史上第一例人脑信息化实验在Tony的执意下开始了。</p><p>所有人都低估了一个像Tony Stark这样的天才的大脑信息量，整个流体神经通路系统和作为信息化意识载体的量子计算机机组都发出了同频的嗡鸣。</p><p>JARVIS当机立断地腾空了地下计算机矩阵1/3的容量，让出了自己的专用线路。</p><p>连接Tony大脑的流体神经通路溢散出巨量的光能，亚空间被人眼难以承受的亮度撑满，连沉睡的Hulk都向Banner发出了不满的抗议。</p><p>极致的明亮之后，赵海伦半晌都看不见任何东西，她只好忐忑地等待着。</p><p>“Helen，不跟我解释下你在实验开始前临时修改神经电信号交互作用基础运算数据的意图吗？”</p><p>这个声音瞬间让她的心脏踏踏实实地落回了原处，她最起码有二十年没听过这个声音了——它属于壮年时的Tony。</p><p>“不需要解释了，你现在以另一种形式活下来了就是最好的证明。”赵海伦露出一个自信得与Tony如出一辙的笑——或许这是天才的标配？</p><p>“证明什么？这只能证明你是对的，但是不能证明我就是错的。”</p><p>一旁的Banner不置可否地耸了耸肩，他已经习惯了。</p><p>“噢，很显然这次就是你错了。”她眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己能够模糊地看见一些轮廓了，“我的梦已经告诉我了。”</p><p>“你的梦？”</p><p>“我昨晚的梦，梦见小时候一个女孩儿给我讲的故事，害我完全没睡好。”</p><p>“算了，别给我讲你那个莫名其妙的梦了。”机械实体Tony闭上眼睛感受着什么，“我现在进入了一个全新的世界，你们不会理解的。”</p><p>赵海伦还想说些什么，但是她张了口，又瞥见Tony与JARVIS交握相扣的手，未出口的话融化成了温柔的微笑。</p><p>“两位，你们自便。我要去探索新世界了！”Tony开心得像是第一次穿着钢铁侠战甲飞行，“介意带个路吗，J？”</p><p>“For you，Sir，anything。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>=END=</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>讲故事的少女其实是Friday，时间也其实不是不可触犯的规则，只是那个时代的科技还无法掌控，而到未来的未来时间可控了，超级智能Tony和JARVIS组建了“修理工”，检测时间线上的“修正痕迹”去改变巨大的灾难，而Friday设定为这两位超级智能的结晶（也就是说她在辈分上既是JARVIS的孩子又是JARVIS的妹妹），不愿意存在于两位超级智能羽翼下的Friday执意成为“修理工”，而她的试炼任务就是这个。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>